


Crazy little thing called love

by MsFahrenheit143



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Accidental wetting, M/M, No Smut, Omoarshi, Pee, Urine, Wetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:15:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24708205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsFahrenheit143/pseuds/MsFahrenheit143
Summary: Freddie wets himself on his first date with Jim
Relationships: Jim Hutton/Freddie Mercury
Comments: 5
Kudos: 22





	Crazy little thing called love

Freddie and Jim have been dating for about a month and they were going on their first date. 

Freddie still hasn't told Jim about his small bladder and how he needs to use the bathroom a lot. So when Freddie was around Jim he would just hold it in so he didn't seem like a weirdo. 

Freddie would always be able to hold it in but this night h couldn't.

The date started with going to dinner at some overpriced fancy restaurant then they went watch a movie at Jim's place. 

Freddie had quite a lot of beer at dinner. 

They were watching the movie while cuddling. 

They were in the stage of their relationship where they couldn't keep their hands off each other. 

While they were doing that Freddie started feeling like he needed to pee. He didn't have to go that bad do he thought he'd just hold. 

He had just used the bathroom about an hour and a half ago and didn't want Jim to think he was weird. 

As time went on the urge to pee got stronger and stronger. 

Freddie still didn't want to go to the bathroom so he just tried to pay attention to the movie and not his throbbing bladder. 

Freddie was squirming a bit trying not to let s single drop out. 

"Fred, are you alright?" Jim asked. 

"Yeah, just fine." 

"You sure, you seem a bit squirmy?" 

"Yeah Jim, I'm ok." 

"Alright Freddie." 

Freddie kept squirming and Jim was worried something was wrong with him. 

Freddie used all his will power to hold in his urine but he ended up wetting himself. 

It all happened so fast. 

Jim could feel the wetness and lifted up the blanket they were under. 

"Freddie, did you-?"

Tears fell from Freddie's eyes. 

"No, don't cry, it's ok, let's just get you cleaned up." 

"I-I'm so sorry Jim." He said through tears. 

"Sh, it's ok Freddie, now just get in the shower and I'll clean your clothes and the couch." 

"Jim, I can't let you do that, it's my mess." 

"Freddie, I really don't mind, just get in the bathroom and hand me your dirty clothes." 

Jim got Freddie in the bathroom and Freddie took off his soiled clothes. 

He handed them to Jim who was outside the door. 

Jim took the clothes to the laundry room and put them in the washing machine. He also took off his own pants because they had a bit of urine on them. 

While they were washing Jim went into the living room and cleaned the pee off the couch. 

Freddie felt so guilty for making his boyfriend clean up the accident that he had. 

When Freddie got out of the shower he found Jim sitting on the couch. 

"Jim, I'm so sorry you had to clean it up." 

"It's no problem Freddie." 

"Well Jim, there is something you should know about me, I have a tiny bladder, I'm always in need of a toilet, everytime I'm around you I hold in my pee because I'm embarrassed but this time I couldn't hold it in. "

"Oh Freddie, I don't care you have a small bladder, I love you, so next time you have to pee just go, I won't think any less of you." 

"Thank you Jim." 

Freddie gave Jim a peck on the check.


End file.
